


Late Night Bar Trips

by phanpaladin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpaladin/pseuds/phanpaladin
Summary: It's late and Phil meets Dan outside of a bar.





	Late Night Bar Trips

Phil knows he should turn around and go back home. He knows he could've just sat on the couch and played some Mario Kart. He also knows he misses his colorful duvet that now lays beside of his bed on the floor.

Its raining. Not a lot but enough to get you wet after being out in it so long. Phil was on a walk to tire himself out, that's why he can't figure out why the hell he's standing in front of this dodgy bar at two in the morning. 

The neon red lights that read 'open 24 hours' and the name of the bar Phil can't quite make out are bathing his pale skin in the wonderful red color and he wonders if that's the reason he stopped here. 

If he had his phone, he would take a picture of himself, stood outside in the cold rain, being bathed in neon red lights, but of course he left that on his kitchen table during his midnight cereal raid. 

He thinks about going into the bar, but then shakes his head as the sudden stench of cigarettes and beer hits him in the face like a wave as the bar doors swing open revealing a probably drunk man.

Phil looks at the man in confusion and the man stares back. 

He's pretty. Phil thinks.

And its true. The man has a messy head of dark brown curls and eyes that are just as dark. His skin is tanned slightly and a dusting of freckles are swept across his face.

Fuck the aesthetic pictures. Phil thinks. If I had my phone, I would take a picture of him.

The man is still staring, and then he's smiling and walking towards Phil.

Oh fuck...fuck.

"Why are you just standing there, mate? Its raining."

It takes Phil a moment to realize that this beautiful human is talking to him.

"Oh uh. I was honestly just thinking about how aesthetic this lighting is."

Who the hell says that? 

The beautiful stranger laughs, and then he's standing right beside of Phil.

"It kinda is aesthetic, isn't it?"

And then he's turning to face Phil, with a hand stuck out.

"I'm Dan."

Dan. Phil thinks.

And then Phil is turning to face Dan, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phil."

Dan's hands are soft and Phil kinda doesn't wanna let go, but that would be awkward and he doesn't wanna be that guy so he lets Dan's hand go.

Dan smiles and Phil notices he has dimples. Phil wants him to keep smiling like that forever.

"So can I ask why you're stood here looking at the aesthetic lighting at two in the morning?"

Phil blushes, but Dan probably doesn't notice due to the red lighting.

Phil chuckles awkwardly and looks at the ground, then back up at Dan.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk might help."

Dan laughed, a laugh that made Phil weak in the knees. 

"No offence, but you're just standing here. Doesn't look too much like walking, Phil."

"Ah, yeah. I guess you're right."

Dan smiled once again and bit his lip slightly.

"Well I know we kinda just met, but you can walk with me if you want. I'm just headed back to my flat."

Phil felt his entire body flush. 

Back to his flat? 

Hell yeah he wants too.

Phil nodded. "Lead the way."

Dan turned on his heel and began walking, Phil following closely behind.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, the sound of light rain surrounding them.

Honestly, Phil is kinda glad he decided to go on that fucking ridiculous walk because he met Dan who was now stopping at a building and opening the door, letting Phil go in first.

Phil nodded a thanks before entering and waiting for Dan to close the door again and lead him up the flight of stairs to his flat.

It wasn't long before they were stood in front of Dans flat, his fingers shaking in anticipation as he tried to unlock the door, eventually successful after about three tries.

Once inside Phil felt himself collide with the back of the now shut door and Dan's hands were on either side of his head.

His eyes were staring right into his very soul and Phil just wanted to close his at the intensity of it all.

"Can I kiss you, Phil?" 

Phil wanted to nod. He wanted to close the gap between them and fucking devour him, but something was stopping him.

He could smell Dan's breath and it smelt strongly of alcohol. 

Dan was drunk. He was drunk and wanted Phil to kiss him thirty minutes after their very first encounter.

Phil couldn't do that. There was no way in hell he was taking advantage of Dan.

Phil reach up and grabbed Dan's hands before backing them up slightly before Dan's knees hit the back of the couch. Phil pushed him down softly and pulled away.

Dan made a whiny noise in the back of his throat, but didn't attempt to get up.

Phil smiled slightly and leaned in to press a chastise kiss to Dan's forehead.

"I'm going to make us tea, do you mind?"

Dan huffed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Phil smiled, turning and walking to what he assumed was the kitchen. He made the tea as quickly as possibe, he wasn't exactly sure how Dan liked his, but Phil just put two sugars in it.

He wandered back to the couch to find Dan completely and utterly passed out.

Phil laughed quietly before walking back into the kitchen to sit the tea back down on the counter before wandering back to Dan.

Biting his lip softly, Phil tip-toed through Dans house, searching for his bedroom.

Once the room was found, Phil awkwardly lifted Dan up bridal style, careful to not jostle him around to much.

He couldn't stop himself from looking down at Dan as he began to walk toward his room. He was gorgeous. His lips were chapped slightly and Phil could see the small red drunken blush slathered across his cheeks and under the constellation of freckles.

Phil felt his heart flip at the sight. God he wanted to kiss him so bad.

When Phil finally arrived at Dan's room, he nudged the blanket up with his knee and placed Dan down gently. He carefully peeled off Dans shoes and pulled the cover on top of him. 

After leaning down to press a kiss to Dan's cheek, Phil left.

Wandering through the halls, Phil looked for the bathroom he passed on his adventure to find Dan's room.

Pushing open a door, Phil smiled in victory and went straight to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of painkillers and taking two of them out.

Once he had those, he walked back to the kitchen and got a glass of water before walking back into Dan's room and placing them on his bedside table.

Before he left Dan's room, he grabbed the ink pen that lie on the bedside table and flipping open the small notepad the pen was attached to.

Phil wrote down his number and a small text me when you wake up before he left Dan's flat all together.

When Phil arrived back at his own flat, he grabbed his phone from the kitchen table and wandered into his bedroom.

He stripped down into his boxers and climbed in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

******

When he came to the next afternoon, he grabbed his phone off of his side table and turned it on, smiling at the new text from the unknown number.

hey its dan. i hope i didnt freak u out last night lol. maybe we can get together later.

And then another text right after that one.

also, thank u.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked.


End file.
